


Beating You Up (just to know you)

by inastra



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: During when you fight Raven three times., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: The Mercenary Commander Raven, is a really-really tough guy to beat. Too bad, Elesis's too excited to give up the fight!





	Beating You Up (just to know you)

**Author's Note:**

> I love when you had to fight Raven like three times just to get through him.

She did it at least three times.

Three times just to get through Raven’s heart. In order if he was really capable of emotions and regret. The first time, she was almost severely beaten up. Yet, she almost got him, but the captain ran off elsewhere. She swore to get him the second time. She was Elesis of the Red Knights after all. Her second try, was using all her might to aim all her power on Raven. Yet, it didn’t work too much, as he ran _off again._

Ultimately she was annoyed that the mercenary was running off and not giving her a full battle. It was unfair. So she trained more and more. For their third battle. This time she started slowly, throwing normal attacks. It wasn’t a tactic but she really just wanted to catch him off guard somehow or another. And she succeeded. She jumped up high above him as he was clutching his Nasod arm and threw several chained fireballs.

Yet it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t down yet. She got down on the floating platform above the man, and jumped down again. This time, she attacked with a combo soon, using her favorite skill. **“Scaldic Sword!”** She swung her claymore in circular motion, slashing and slashing.

She finally defeated him.

“Maybe this time, he’ll listen to me and what I have to say.” She says out loud when the man disappears.


End file.
